Finding love
by Kimminerd
Summary: Bumblebee finding love after the war! Bumblebee x Oc


**Midnight is my OC**

**I hope you enjoy it, I might do more chapters! **

Now the autobots returned to Cybertron, the last thing to sort out now is family.

Most Autobots have plans or things they need to sort out.

But not all of them.

The Autobots watched with sad eyes as Bumblebee walked around looking a bit lost.

The rest all new where they were going to go when the war ended, Bumblebee has no home to go to.

Optimus Prime walked up to his friend/son figure and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, hi Optimus!" Bumblebee said happily but you could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Come with me old friend" Optimus said fondly.

Bumblebee looked confused for a moment and then jumped up to hug Optimus around the neck.

Optimus chuckled and hugged him back.

"So I can come with you?" asked Bumblebee tares falling from his eyes.

Optimus nodded and took his hand.

Elita-one came up to the two and grabbed Bumblebee's other hand.

Bumblebee looked up at Elita and smiled.

He new he would be happy with his new family.

A few years later

Bumblebee is now 18 in human years and is looking forward to the Autobot fighter reunion.

Bumblebee, Optimus and Elita hasn't seen any of the Autobots from the war since the war ended, too busy with family and stuff.

Bumblebee has matured since then and has become a very good looking Autobot.

The femmes love him. (XD)

Elita has sparked and Optimus is very excited to have another charge.

At the reunion

Bumblebee recognised most of the autobots there, but there was one femme that he did not recognise.

She was a beautiful baby blue and yellow femme.

She looked over to Bumblebee and blushed.

Bumblebee shyly walked over to her and said "Hi, I'm Bumblebee".

The femme's eyes widen.

"Your Bumblebee, I'm a big fan, my uncle, Ratchet said you were one of the bravest worriers out there, oh and I'm Midnight" she said shyly.

Bumblebee chuckled and smiled.

Moonlight's POV

Bumblebee chuckled and smiled.

I can feel my face heat up, he's so cute.

"Bumblebee!" said a familiar voice.

My uncle Ratchet walked up to us and shook Bumblebee's hand.

"Hi Ratchet" beamed Bumblebee.

"You've grown!" my uncle said happily.

He's never looked so happy.

Bumblebee smiled.

"I hope Midnight hasn't been annoying you, when she starts talking she can't stop!" Ratchet chuckled.

"Uncle!" I growled.

Bumblebee laughed and said "Not at all, she's good company".

I feel my face heat up again.

Ratchet nodded knowingly and went to talk to Optimus.

Bumblebee turned to me and said "You and Ratchet are a lot alike".

I smiled shyly.

With Optimus, Elita and Ratchet

Elita-one watched her son with a beautiful femme and squealed.

"Aww, my baby boy is all grown up!" she squealed.

Optimus chuckled and hugged his love.

Ratchet smiled and walked up to his old friends.

"Expecting a sparkling?" he asked.

Optimus looked over to Ratchet and smiled.

"Yep!" Optimus said happily.

"Did you see Bumblebee with that pretty femme?!" asked Elita-one.

"Yep, and that femme is my niece!" Ratchet said happily.

Elita-one giggled and went off, probably to gossip or boast about her son getting a femfriend.

Optimus shook his head and said "Femmes".

Ratchet nodded.

With Bumblebee and Midnight

Bumblebee looked over the room, trying to find someone familiar.

"Hey, is that Bumblebee?!" someone yelled.

Bumblebee and Midnight quickly turned to the voice.

It was Jazz.

"Wow, you look... older!" beamed Jazz.

"He he, you too" Bee said shyly while scratching the back of his head.

"Well well well, who's this Bumblebee?!" asked Jazz nodding to Midnight.

"This is Ratchet's niece" said Bumblebee smiling at Midnight.

"Nice to meet you!" she said politely.

"Yeah, you too, um... I'll just leave you two alone!" Jazz said smoothly and strutted away.

Bumblebee looked a bit confused which made him look even more cute.

"Huh, well that was Jazz" laughed Bumblebee.

Midnight chuckled and smiled brightly at Bumblebee.

"Mr Jazz is very strange but friendly!" chuckled Midnight.

Bumblebee chuckled.

"Yeah!"

"Um... Bumblebee?"

"Yeah?"

"Do yo-" Midnight was cut off by Ratchet.

"Midnight, were off, come on!" Ratchet called to his niece.

"Oh, um... bye Bumblebee" Midnight said disappointedly.

"Bye" replied Bumblebee and he Shook her hand.

Midnight shook his hand back and smiled at him.

**Done!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**And I might add on to it, if you review and follow or favourite.**


End file.
